Crimson Butterfly Gone Bad
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: Mayu tells her side of the story. Warning: Makes no sense and OOCs all characters. But hey, it's all good fun!
1. Prologue

Oookay… this originally was going to be another chapter of my "Fatal Frame Gone Bad" story, but I then realized that it was going to be far too long so… It's a messed up retelling of Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. From Mayu Amakura's POV. There's swearing. Probably some violence, but I don't know yet. And it's weird and definitely does not follow what really happens. I mean…. Yeah. You'll understand. 

Tecmo owns Fatal Frame. I'm only borrowing them and severely messing them up.

Oh, and Capcom owns everything RockMan. Which may make another appearance…

***

**Prologue **

Sigh. It's my turn to tell my side of the story and let me tell you, it's definitely not what you think.

I've been called a lot of names through my lifetime – Creepy, weirdo, gimpy. None of which are my real name ( Mayu Amakura, thank you very much ) but, well, people are people and there's really not much you can do about it, now can you?

I think it started when I was about six or seven. I have, _had_, a twin sister named Mio. She was younger than me and was also so _hyper_. God, I couldn't stand her! And then one day she took my favorite toy and ran off with it! I, of course, had to run after her. But it had rained the previous day and my foot slipped, causing me to fall and twist my knee.

Now of course Mio has some screwed up version of what happened. 'Oh, we were just _playing_'. Playing my ass – she had stolen my copy of RockMan X3. Death will come to those who dare touch the game of the precious X and Zero.

After that incident I began to realize that my younger twin was, in fact, psycho. She had nearly killed me just because she didn't want to return a game of mine. Because we were 'playing'. I became wary of her and yet, after that incident, she seemed to think I wanted to be closer to her. "We promised each other that we'd never be apart." Yes Mio, maybe in your mind we did, but in real life…

So, a couple years later, we're sitting along a riverbank reminiscing when I see this Crimson Butterfly. And I think: Hey, this is interesting. I get up and follow it. Mio could have caught up to me a long time before she did but the stupid girl didn't even notice I was gone. Not until it got dark outside. 

So I'm just waiting around, dancing with the butterflies when I suddenly realize where I was. The old All God's Village. I had read about it in history class, about how it was haunted and the ghosts kept on reliving the night of the ritual. Mio never paid attention so I was more than willing to bet that she would have no clue where we were. 

I guess I kinda lost track of time cause the next thing I know Mio's running up behind me and raisin' a racket. I turned to look at her and she gasps. Crazy girl thought there were these butterflies flyin' off of me or something. 

Geeze, I'm never going to understand her. Anyways, I made up some lie about hearing people singing down in the village so she decides that we're going to go 'investigate'. Huh. Right. She just probably forgot to do her homework and now she's coming up with _this_ excuse so that she won't have to go to school on Monday. Typical stunt of her. 

Hey, wait a second… Mio! Damnit, don't wander off without me again, you crazy bitch!

Sigh.


	2. Chapter One: The Lost Village

Once again, this is not base off the game! I mean, it is, but it isn't. This is humor. Bad humor most likely, but humor still. Oh, and my brother-in-law did make the Asshole comments… I didn't make them up myself. 

**Chapter One: In Which The Asshole's Inventions Are Found ( AKA The Lost Village )**

Do you still think my sister's sane? This may change your mind…

She's leading us down into this village that shouldn't exist. I've already gone over this, haven't I? Okay. Well, along the way there she finds this black bag and, after looking through it, there are a couple newspaper clippings that seem a little… suspicious. Seems this surveyor, Masumi whatever, was surveying this forest and then disappeared. Now, I just have to wonder: Why the hell would you make a dam in the middle of a forest?

……. All right, fine, don't answer. Be that way.

Anyways, the point of these clippings is that this guy disappeared and that no one's found him. There may have been something about his girlfriend but I don't remember. After reading them I was like: Okay, woah dude. We are so _not_ going into this place. And what does Mio do?

She just runs off like the blonde idiot she is. Only she doesn't have blond hair. Cause we're identical twins and all and we'd look awful with blond hair. Eww… So she's just a metaphorical blonde.

I refuse to run after her at first. I'm not crazy. I'm not going into some village that shouldn't be here especially when I just found out that people are missing in the woods.

And then she pulls out my copy of X3 and waves it around. "Follow me if you ever want it back!" 

One day you'll be reading your newspaper and you'll come across this headline: Twin Kills Sister! SNES Game Cartridge Witnesses All!

So I limp after her the best I can, royally pissed. She stops in front of this house suddenly and starts gibbering about how she just saw a ghost. How typical of her… Ghosts are your friends, not your enemies.

I walk up next to her and stare. She seems to think that I'm scared and worried about the fact that there's a ghost nearby. Uh… so what? If I were her I'd be more scared by the PMSing ghost floating right over her shoulder… the thing places its hand on her shoulder and she touches the hand. What, does she think it's me? Shrugging, I walk past her.

She screams. Oh boy, the things I do for my precious X3. 

I went inside the house and she followed. The place smelled awful and was falling apart but if Mio wanted to have fun and explore the village, she might as well explore everywhere, right? Pfft, stupid twin. The ghost woman was standing on the other side of this screen in the entrance, scaring Mio again. If she does this every time we see a ghost…

But after calming down, Mio decides that we're going to go ghost hunting and we'll follow the woman ghosty! Oh great, just what I wanted to spend my weekend doing. Chasing down evil spirits from the world beyond. Well, okay, she was exactly evil. But still, I just wanted to go home. And play X3. Mmm, X… and Zero…

A-hem, back to the story in progress.

We run around after this woman and while doing that we find these diary scraps lying everywhere. Okay, who the hell was writing in their little diary and decided to leave random parts of it lying around a decrepit old house? Maybe I should start… Confuse Mio 'cause she'd think that one of the people who used to live here wrote it.

I could make her believe the strangest things happened here… but while that's very tempting, it would require too much energy. Damn me and my laziness. Sigh. 

Apparently the ghosty lady left them behind. She was looking for her boyfriend… the Masumi dude mayhaps? Funky. Oh, she has a sixth sense too! Wait, maybe that's bad… sixth sense + dead people = who the hell knows what. 

We go into this one room and I could tell that she was outside the door, waiting for us to leave. Mio, of course, was as clueless as usual – she needed to actually see the damn things before she realized they were there. So Mio goes off, searching through the room, and finds a camera that can, supposedly, take pictures of dead people. It was made by a Doctor…. Asshole. Great. We're working with equipment made by an asshole.

It's the end of the world, as you know it… and I feel fine…

Well, I have to hand it to the Asshole, he knew what he was doing. The camera seemed to give Mio a sixth sense or something cause suddenly she sensed that Miss Ghosty Lady was outside the door. And with one click of the camera she was gone.

Sweet Asshole.

"This key… I bet it'll work in that door upstairs!" I nodded, surprised by the fact that my sister had managed to make that connection. Then again, it did have a tag on it that said "Key For Upstairs Room" so maybe I shouldn't be giving her that much credit…

We go up to the room and unlock the door, going on. Once inside Ghosty Lady appears again. This time, however, Mio whips out the camera and snaps a picture of her. I began to wonder what exactly the camera did since it didn't make the ghosts go away permanently…

Uh-huh. I had a bad feeling about this. I didn't want to go any further but no, my stupid insane nutball of a twin sister decides that we're going to explore every goddamn inch of this house! And I'm forced to follow her. At this point I'm beginning to realize that while I love X3 dearly, maybe I'll just buy myself a new copy.

We walk into this one room and I'm proven right. Ghosty Woman AKA PMSing Ghost is floating behind Mio, almost touching her. And the stupid git doesn't even realize it. I try to warn her but she just blows me off. Until she actually turns and looks…

I didn't know someone could scream that loud. Or that ghosts were sensitive to sound. Well, it figures, since their senses must be different from ours.

I didn't care. At that point, screw X and Zero. They weren't worth dying for. I ran from the room and from the house, screaming myself. The world was going to hell and I was not going to be going with the rest of them.


	3. Chapter Two: Twin Shrine Maidens

Again, parodying. This is not an actual retelling. And yes, if the names are screwed up in the Prologue, I apologize – the first time I uploaded it I made a couple mistakes. O.O there is some… Female/Female love referenced here. I don't think this is actually what happened in the game. It's a joke. Don't be mad, get glad!

Oh yes, it's short because Mayu wasn't here with you this chapter. ****

**Chapter 2: In Which Mayu Meets Her Crazy Self ( AKA Twin Shrine Maidens )**

It was only after I was out of the house that I realized that I had dropped my charm necklace back in that… that… place. Yeah. Nice use of language if I do say so myself. I really did like that necklace too. A shame that I couldn't go back to get it…

As I began to run back up the hill to leave the cursed town I noticed that there were a bunch of crimson butterflies flying around. It was almost as if… I sighed, defeatedly. All right, whatever. The butterflies win. I changed my course and began to follow them. 

They created a path through the town, leading me down a set of stairs where a woman was standing. She was wearing a bloody kimono and simply stared at me for a moment, creating an eerie air around her. And then, of course, she opens her mouth and destroys it.

"Well aren't you just a _cutie_! You're finally here hun!"

I was stunned. I tried to talk but I have a feeling that only nonsense came from me. The woman smiled and giggled. "Well ain't you just the sweetest thing ever! That Kirie never got to have fun with something like you – she was stuck with that _boy_." 

Oh god no… "Are you trying to hit me on?" I finally blurted out, taking a step back. Her smile only grew in size.

"Trying hun? I _am_ hitting on you! Oooh, I think I'm just going to have to take you back with me!" Before I could say or do anything she grabbed my arm and started dragging me off somewhere. My panic meter hit the sky and blew.   
"WAA! NO! I'M NOT A LESBIAN! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY! MOMMY!" Dignity went out the window and at that point I didn't care. A crazy gay ghost was taking me back to her… her lair to do god only knows what with me. You'd be freaked out too, admit it!

She was dragging me throw a huge door when I saw Mio running after me. Finally! I struggled even more to get away from the crazy lady but it was to no avail. The door slammed shut right before Mio could get through. Oh, nutbunnies. This really wasn't going my way… 

And she still had my copy of X3!

It was the thought of that that made me decide to work with the crazy lady. Of course, I would explain to her, and explain quite _thoroughly, that I was not a lesbian. I was not gay. I would not be her sex kitten or whatever else she had in mind._

_But_… ****

Well, I would miss the loss of my precious X3 but someone needed to teach Mio a lesson. Stealing people's stuff wasn't funny nor was it appreciated.

The place that the crazy lady ( Sae Kurosawa, or the ghost of ) took me was a large mansion. The Kurosawa mansion. Huh, go figure. 

It was there that my plotting for revenge on my crazy younger sister began…


	4. Chapter Three: The Repentance

This is my final warning. I'm getting tired of putting them up here so nyah. This is a _weird_ story. It doesn't really follow what actually happened in the game. It's just something my deranged mind came up with. 

**Chapter Three: In Which Mayu Plots ( AKA The Repentance )**

Well, I have to hand it to Sae – she really knows how to throw a party. Apparently this town wasn't as abandoned as I thought. I mean, well, I guess it was since all the occupants were dead people. But once you got past the rotting flesh and awful smell they were wonderful company.

Then again, maybe staying with the Crazy Lady was causing my mind to rot. Oh well. It was still fun.

I needed a good way to get revenge on Mio. Something that she would never forget and yet something that she wouldn't directly link to me. I mean, it would ruin the whole point of it all if she just got mad and beat me up later. So I needed to plot. And plotting really wasn't the easiest thing when-

"So hun, what are _you_ doin' now, hmm?"

I sighed. "Sae, for the last time, please, I am not your hun! I am not interested in you in any manner! I do not want to be your girlfriend!" The ghost pouted at this but didn't pursue the subject. Whether that was a good or bad sign, I really wasn't sure. 

"You didn't answer my question. Wha'cha up to?" I was in the Doll Stand room, sitting behind a partition and staring intently at the wall. Sae settled herself next to me, the partition in her. I shuddered. It was just so… weird…

"I'm plotting about how to get revenge on my evil and crazy younger twin for stealing my video game." I paused, and then added: "A video game is, well… a game. It's something fun."

"Well why not just do what I did and go through with the dang ritual?"

I opened my mouth to respond then paused again, confused. "What you did? Ritual? What?"

She laughed. "Well, let's see… there's this damn ritual that the villagers here used to perform. Takes a set of twin and have them duke it out. Whoever dies turns into a butterfly and the other one gets to dye their hair white. I never did quite understand the purpose of that. Neways, Yae, my younger twin, she stole my boyfriend, Itsuki. Grr. Course, I had to kill him for betrayin' me like that. So she ran off then."

"… and this has what to do with a Ritual?"

"Well, just tell your twin that you two were called here for the Ritual then beat the daylights out of her. And kill her, if you'd like. It'd be fun."

After that she disappeared, claiming that she had some business to attend to. Me? I was thinking. Sure, the whole ritual thing sounded a little iffy but… well… Mio was a gullible idiot and would believe any story I gave her. Of course, I wasn't sure about the whole beating thing but that hurdle could be crossed when we came to it.

I got up and started skipping, giggling maniacally. I was finally going to get Mio back for all the awful things she had done to me! I must have gotten carried away because suddenly I could see her. She was here already?! That must have been the business that Sae needed to attend to. I turned and ran back to the doll room, sealing a door shut before Mio could get it. I needed to get into character before she found me…

Oh yes, revenge was so sweet. 


	5. Chapter Four: The Forbidden Ritual

A/N: I'm sorry about the slow update! Really! Another chapter for FFGB should be put up tonight, and the fifth chapter should this should be up as well.  
  
**Chapter Four: In Which No Snappy Title Was Thought ( AKA The Forbidden Ritual )  
  
**All right now, before we start back onto business as usual and I tell the tale of how I planned on ruining my twin's life, I just have one question for you: Why the hell would you create a ritual and then forbid it? Or did they go one step beyond with the stupidity and make the ritual with the intent of it being forbidden from the start? Wouldn't it make more sense to just... not create something like that? I don't see the point at all.  
  
Sigh.  
  
So my twin found me, and after jabbering about how she thought I was some creepy girl talking about how we could never be apart ( Seriously, Mio has issues. Though I have to admit that maybe Sae is getting to me. I did hug her in a rather... familiar manner ) she decided, like the brilliant person she is, that we needed to get out of this house. Wow, deep thoughts there! Bravo Mio. You earned yourself a gold star.  
  
We leave the Doll Stand room and enter into the Flickering Room – weren't the Kurosawa's so creative when it came to naming the rooms? – and on the floor, waiting just for us, was one of those damn Ring ghosts. You know, the ones that kinda crawl around on the floor with their hair over their face making them look just like Samara/Sadako? Mio took care of her with the Camera O' Doom and quickly dragged me into the next room.  
  
You know what the worse ghosts are in that entire village? C'mon, I bet you can't guess. Alright, you. Yeah, the one in Seattle. Come collect your price. You got it right. It's those damn torn apart women. Yeah, the Women in Dark. One of them was there, hanging out of the window with her arm flopping about. Mio, the dense git, didn't even notice the damn thing and just walked right by it, picking up a scrap of paper. What, another idiot decided to go around a haunted place and leave their last testament behind? That was getting rather cliched, don't you know?

Apparently there had been some folklorist here and he was being forced to become the Kusabi. Isn't that some sort of spicy dish? Ah, well...  
  
We continue onwards to the entrance of the hell house, but I couldn't just let Mio leave. My whole plot of going through with the 'ritual' and beating her – but probably not to death – would fail if we could just walk out of the house. Sae must have thought of that, though, because when she tried to walk up to the door the ghost of some old man appeared. Scared the shit out of her and made her run the other way. Damnit though, now I have to follow her and my leg _hurts_!  
  
Well, it's settled now. I am never ever having children. Stupid little brat ghosts started running around us, freaking Mio out once again. Of course, in her mind that somehow turned into _me_ freaking out which I can't understand _at all_, but we all knew that she was crazy. And yes Mio, it's really smart to follow around the ghost of the guy that killed his own daughters many many years before. Though I suppose she wouldn't know that since I happened to forget to tell her that little tidbit of information.  
  
Oh, I'm turning eeeviiiil, aren't I?  
  
"Mayu, let's look in the prison area now that we have these cool keys to unlock it!" Okay, scratch that. I'm not eeeviiiil, I'm just doing what's good for the rest of humanity.  
  
We go in, look around, find, predictably enough, more scraps from the folklorist, find a key ( which made me wonder why the supposed 'prisoner' would have a key to somewhere in his cell ) and we made to leave. But that couldn't happen. So when Mio wasn't looking I started to pull the door shut and I just stood there, looking scared when it shut and looked me in.  
  
She bought the act and started rambling on about how she would go find a key ( wait a second, didn't we just have the keys to unlock this door? ) and how she we be back before I knew it, blah blah blah. I tuned her out, of course, and began to figure out my own escape route. There was a window...


	6. Chapter Five: The Sacrifice

**Chapter Five: In Which Stuff Happens ( AKA The Sacrifice ) **

For some odd reason Mio felt the need to take a picture of me before she left. Right. So she would have something to remember me by? Uh, that's just kinda... weird?  
  
So she leaves – finally! – and I crawl out the window, cursing all the while at the fact that my leg is now killing me. I'm _never_ going to forgive her for that. Not after what's happening now in this dumb village.  
  
I crawl out the window and there just happen to be some crimson butterflies floating in front of me. Really. No, I didn't follow them. Puh-lease. Do you honestly think that I'd be that stupid?  
  
Just... don't answer that question. Because I'd probably have to hurt you then and I'm having enough problems dealing with my crazy twin. I don't need to worry about smashing your face in.  
  
The butterflies just happened to be along the path I was taking, and they led me into one of the houses. Right after I walked in a saw Mio go by me – whew! Didn't get in here too soon...  
  
Oh god. There are little children in this house. Two of them. And they're staring at me... Noo!


	7. Chapter Six: The Remaining

**Chapter Six: In Which Mayu Reflects On How Screwed She Is ( AKA The Remaining )**

So I got a little worked up over nothing before. The twin girls weren't that bad, except I couldn't tell Ayame from Akane. One of them's supposed to be a possessed doll but really, how could it be? I mean, neither one's running around wielding a knife and I'm not a young boy whom everybody believes is capable of murder. It just can't be true!

I got to meet Mutsuki. I'm not sure if I mentioned him before, but there was this guy Itsuki that had helped my crazy self and my twin's crazy self escape. Turns out he sort of had a thing for Yae ( which was problematic because he had claimed to love Mutsuki which is why the ritual failed and started this whole quagmire in the first place ) so he had to commit suicide. Cause it's totally the cool thing to do. There's was once this boy who rejected me and I committed suicide in response. But me? I got better. But, uh, I think I got sidetracked…

Oh, right, Mutsuki. He had a thing for Sae ( and Sae had a thing for Itsuki but also a thing for me… could these kids have been less starved for love and attention? ) and that's another part of the puzzle as to why their ceremony didn't work. Anyways, he was telling me how generally in the Butterfly Free For All, the older twin almost always dies. Something about their lack of energy and stamina or something. Add my screwed up leg to the picture and, well… I need to catch Mio off guard. That's the only way.

In retrospect, killing off my twin simply because she stole my video game does seem like a rather harsh punishment. Maybe I should rethink this whole thing…

"Wha'cha thinkin' about sweetie pie?"

"AH!" Jumping backwards ( and falling back onto my butt… curse my bad leg and my horrible sense of balance! ) I scowled at the suddenly materialized form of Sae. She grinned and waggled her eyebrow suggestively at me. I shuddered. "I thought you were supposed to be chasing my twin or something."

"She's playin' with the twins right now. Don't worry, as soon as she gets over here I'll start comin' after her. I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite gal!" Oh, Joseph, Mary, and Jesus. Sae moved closer to me and draped herself dramatically over the ground as I edged away, chuckling nervously.

"Really. So, let's say that hypothetically I decided I didn't want to beat my twin to death… would there happen to be a way to avoid that?"

"Sure, just go out to the old tree by the graveyard and open up the tunnel in the shri-" Sae's eyes widened as I let out a burst of maniac laughter. "You little shit! You're gonna chicken out just like my sister did all those years ago." She scowled but before she could do anything to me with both froze hearing something grating underneath us. "You're one lucky little shit. I gotta go torment your sister; don't even think of runnin' out of this village."

I sighed in relief as I watched Sae melt away through the floor. Really, I was definitely digging myself in too deep. So an old tree by a graveyard and a shrine. Probably should start writing some fake journal scraps and leave them around for Mio to find. She wouldn't just believe me if I told her about it, that damn bitch.

… and I don't want to kill her again… why?


End file.
